


Stronger. Faster. Better.

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Past Abuse, Reader Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Taken from one bad situation and shoved into the next, you’re force fed vampire blood. Max casts you off to his sons when you don’t take direction well, and well? It was probably the best decision he’d ever made.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stronger. Faster. Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is trigger worthy, but jsyk.. there is mention of someone attempting to force someone else into a relationship they don’t want.

Being forced down a cool, damp cave was not what you expected to happen after refusing to feed. Swift death? Yes. Being thrust upon someone else? Not so much.

One hand is wrapped in the hair at the base of your neck, pulling harshly so your face is angled upward in an uncomfortable position. There’s no use in attempting to flee because Max is too powerful and too fast for you to get anywhere safely. But the darkness soon brightens, just a bit, and the ground levels out. You’re forced to your knees and then shoved forward, and you barely manage to catch yourself before face planting. The Rock music playing suddenly cuts out and you glance up through the curtain of your hair to see four individuals walking closer.

“I am done,” Max snarls. “I attempted to give her a better life and she squanders it! Turn her or kill her. I don’t care anymore. She’s no longer my problem.”

“So what? She’s ours?” One blonde answers, straight platinum blonde hair spiked on top and styled into a short mullet at the back, blue eyes glaring. You stare at him, a shiver running up and down your spine at the anger simmering there. “We don’t need another Star, Max.”

“You will do as I say, David. Kill her or make her feed. Either way I don’t want to see her disrespectful face ever again.”

Before anything else can be said, Max leaves. You push yourself up and then move around so you’re sitting on your butt, and then gather your hair to get it out of your face. No one says anything for a long minute, and then from one moment to the next two other blondes crack smiles in your direction.

“Whatever you did to piss off Max, you have our utmost respect, chica. He’s a total asshole.” You frown, brow furrowing. “I’m Paul, by the way. Tall, tanned, and broody over there is Dwayne.”

“Marko,” the third blonde introduces himself, his curls styled into a short mullet as well. “And I’m sure you remember that that’s David right there.”

Each boy has a similar style, but have made it their own, and each have very different auras. Paul seems to be the fun one, followed by Marko. However, Marko has an underlying sense of danger that Paul doesn’t seem to possess. Dwayne is a bit hard to get a read on, but you get the sense he is a decent guy, and David- David leaves you on edge. Everything about him screams danger and you can’t help but feel out of your comfort zone when he stares at you.

Between one blink and the next, David appears before you and has a hand wrapped around your throat. You barely have time to gasp before he’s lifting you, eyes just as glacial as earlier. “Name?” He drawls.

“Y/N,” you manage to utter.

Paul whoops and Marko hides a smile behind his thumb as he chews on the nail. Dwayne manages to shift behind David, flanking him, and is as quiet as ever as you weakly struggle in David’s hold.

“Well, Y/N, welcome home. Where did Max pick you up?”

“Yeah,” Paul muses. “You don’t look like a runaway. That’s how Max usually finds his children.”

You struggle to breathe, the tips of your toes barely scraping the ground. “I don’t k-know.” David sneers and drops you at his feet. Rubbing at your throat, you look up but keep your gaze averted from any of the boys. “All I know is that I went from one shitty situation to the next. Max thought he was saving me, and had he went about it differently, then maybe I’d have thought the same.”

Dwayne frowns. “What did he do?”

“What do you think? He beat me, he starved me, he kept me in seclusion and force fed me his blood, then expected me to make a kill so I could become his child bride. Fuck that. Fuck him.”

“Oohh,” Paul sniggers. “This one’s feisty.”

David continues to watch you, gaze subtly softening. “Sleep.” He gestures towards a bed nearly hidden in an alcove, surrounded by sheer curtains. “The sun will be up soon. We’ll give you some time to settle in and decide to feed on your own time, but if you refuse you’re out. I won’t keep a halfling around longer than necessary.”

“We only have one other halfling,” Dwayne then says, “but Laddie is just a boy. He’ll be completing the change before he’s twenty.”

You glance around the cave then, spotting a boy who’s hidden by the sheer curtain hanging around the bed David had offered you. He flicks his hair out of his eyes, hesitantly waving.

“If we wake up and find out you’ve left the cave or laid a hand on Laddie, you’re done. I won’t tolerate abuse in the pack. Do you understand?”

Gulping, you nod. “Y-Yeah.”

“Good.” David looks up and glances around at the others. “Boys, let’s go grab a bite to eat before the sun comes up.”

As the pack leaves in a whirlwind of laughter and jingling chains, you finally push yourself up from the ground. Looking around you realize you’re in a lobby of some sorts, most likely a building that collapsed long ago that the vampires have now made their own.

“It was a hotel once,” you hear and look at Laddie whose opened the curtain around the bed. “David has a speech about the history of this place.” He laughs softly. “Paul and Marko always make fun of him when he says it to every new person.”

“If it was a hotel, does that mean I’ll get my own room then?” You ask, hopeful.

“Only after you’ve completed the change. You can share with me until then.”

“Thanks.” The hotel isn’t the most desirable place to stay, but already it’s a hell of a lot better than before. At least here there’s no Max. “You, uh, wouldn’t happen to have anything to snack on, would you?”

“Yeah. Hold on.” Laddie gets up and walks over to a crate, rummaging through it. He comes back with a half eaten bag of jerky and bottled water. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

Instead of eating the whole thing like you want to, you split the meager snack with the boy. After it’s all gone, you kick off your shoes and curl up on one side of the bed.

“Sleeping in jeans is so uncomfortable,” you mumble. Laddie giggles. “I need scissors to cut them into shorts.”

“The guys have a pile of clothes you can pick through,” he says. “But you can do that tomorrow. Take them off if they bother you so much.”

Cracking open one eye and seeing Laddie snuggling down, you do just as he said. You’re used to sleeping in a shirt and underwear, but ever since Max plucked you from the streets you’d been sleeping in pants to keep yourself covered up. Laddie, however, is just a kid and won’t leer like the other guys are most likely to do. So once you’re jeans-free and comfortable, you close your eyes and will yourself to sleep, hoping the guys won’t give you too much grief for sleeping half naked.

* * *

Waking up the following evening, you’re not surprised that the guys are nowhere to be found. Laddie is already awake and moving around, and when he sees you sitting up he beams.

“Got a box of clothes for you. The guys left it, I guess.”

“Awesome.” Wrapping the sheet around your waist, you stand up and stumble forward. Immediately digging through the box’s contents, you bypass the skirts and sigh in relief when you find a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and a red and black plaid long sleeve. There’s even a brush and several hair ties at the very bottom. “Hey, Laddie, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s Star?” Laddie freezes and you suddenly feel guilty for asking. “Nevermind. That seems like a touchy subject.” Quickly rushing behind a broken wardrobe to give yourself a semblance of privacy, you quickly change outfits. After the tank top and shorts are pulled on, you wrap the sleeves of the plaid shirt around your waist and knot it. When you reappear and head over to your shoes, Laddies voice startles you.

“Star was picked to be one of us. At first she was all for it, but when it came time to feed for the first time she refused.”

“Who chose her?”

“David. She was supposed to be a meal, but I got attached. It’d been so long since I had a mom and she was nice. Dwayne suggested she turn and she agreed. For me. But she couldn’t finish becoming a vampire when it came down to it.”

“Can I ask what happened? Or is that..”

“She threw herself off the cliffs.” You whirl around, surprised to see the guys all standing there. It’s Dwayne who spoke, expression stoic. “Max’s blood in her veins made sure she survived the fall, but she wouldn’t heal unless she fed. She refused and was put out of her misery.”

“Oh. I-” You glance at Laddie, frowning. “I’m sorry.” He grins faintly, shrugging as if it’s no big deal now. “So, uh, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Boardwalk, as usual,” David drawls. “Just stay away from the video store. It’s Max’s.”

“Noted.”

Paul and Marko whoop in delight, Laddie as well, and you hesitantly follow after them. You make the trek upwards through the cave entrance Max had dragged you down, and then inhale deeply once out in the fresh air. It’s nothing but salt and fish, but it just feels so good to be out in the open.

Walking up the rickety stairs, your hands fly out to steady Laddie when he trips. He giggles and you laugh briefly as well, and then you’re walking up to four motorbikes. Paul and Marko are already eager to go, bouncing in their seats. Dwayne helps Laddie get situated behind him and you turn to David who quirks an eyebrow at you.

“You’re with me.”

David straddles his bike and you use his shoulders to steady yourself as you climb on behind him. Then wrapping your arms around his waist, you nod when he glances over his shoulder at you. The bike roars to life beneath you and you squeeze David tighter as he zooms off into the night. The others make sure to never pass him up, but every now and then you look back to them hollering and laughing as everyone gains speed.

You smile when Laddie catches your gaze as Dwayne speeds up to be next to David, and then laugh when the boy throws his head back and howls. The boys expertly dodge trees and jump small hills, and you let yourself be giddy for once since Max had taken you.

You’ve only seen the boardwalk a handful of times, so it’s a sight for sore eyes. The flashing lights, the harsh whistles and bells coming from the rides and games, and the rock music blaring from some beach concert off in the distance.

David leads the pack up onto the boardwalk, everyone either glaring at their audacity for driving their bikes on there or jumping out of the way. He and the guys back up their bikes before parking, and you hop off when you see Laddie do so first.

As everyone gathers around, you hook your thumbs into the front pockets of your shorts. “So what’s the plan? I’m assuming you boys don’t wanna babysit, so..”

“Stay on the boardwalk, but stay away from Max’s video store,” David says. “And take this. Keep Laddie entertained and fed. Same goes for you.”

You accept the handful of crumpled bills, smiling tightly. Then shoving it all in your pocket, you hold a hand out towards the young boy. “Let’s go, Lads. The guys are harshing our coolness factor anyway.”

Paul laughs. “You wish you were cool, girl.”

Dwayne grins as Laddie immediately latches onto your hand and you nod at the dark haired vampire before taking your leave. Out of the two of you, Laddie is the most excited and doesn’t hesitate in taking the lead. You get just enough tickets to have a few go-arounds on the carousel since that seems to be the only ride Laddie really wants to get on, and then head on over to buy the greasiest burgers you can find, fries, and a large lemonade to share.

There’s a rather dilapidated picnic table next to a burning barrel out on the beach, and you lead Laddie there to eat your dinner. And when you’re sure the table is not going to collapse, you gesture for Laddie to join you and hand him his half of the food.

“You seem happy,” Laddie mentions right before taking a bite of his food. “Happier than last night, at least.”

Swallowing the bite of burger in your mouth, you grin. “I kind of am. Don’t get me wrong, the guys are terrifying, but they’re a lot more approachable than Max. Max- he had this overwhelming sense of presence. It also helps that the guys don’t have me chained to the cave, so there’s that.”

“Did he do that to you? Chain you to keep you with him?”

“Nah, kid, he didn’t. But he did threaten me and someone as old as Max is not someone you cross.”

Laddie’s nose wrinkles, but instead of asking yet another question he continues to eat his food. You decide to leave him be for now, eating your own meal for the night and enjoy the noise of crashing waves and the roaring fire in the barrel just a few feet away. Laddie seems to be a bottomless pit and you hand over your share of fries after keeping a couple for yourself.

Once all the food is gone and you make sure to throw away all your trash, you shout for Laddie, who’d wandered off towards the water, to come back. But before he can make it to your side, there’s a too tight grip around your bicep and you hiss in pain as you’re suddenly being yanked in the opposite direction of the boardwalk.

“Y/N? Y/N!” Laddie yells.

Just getting a glimpse of the side profile of the man dragging you down the beach has your heart hammering in fear. “Thought you could runaway, didn’t you?” He grits out.

_No. No, no, no._

You attempt to yank free of your ex’s hold, digging your feet into the sand. It’s no use. You’re then dragged all the way through the nearby parking lot, screaming and shouting, but no one pays you any mind. All the while, Laddie chases after you.

You’re shoved into an alley, hands and knees scraping against the dirty ground. Your ex situates himself between you and Laddie, and when you turn over to meet Laddie’s gaze behind your ex, you see his wide and fearful eyes. “Go find the boys, Laddie. Run!”

Still on the ground, you slowly start inching backwards. “Do you know the amount of money I spent on resources trying to find your ungrateful ass?” Your ex (Jeff) snarls. “I’ve spent months looking for you!”

“You should have taken the hint and moved on,” you manage to tell him. “I didn’t ask for you to look for me.”

“But I didn’t give you permission to leave.” Jeff kicks a crumpled can at you and you dodge it, scurrying backwards even more. After years with Jeff and living with his abuse, you were finally free. Braver, stronger, and faster. But seeing him after months, it’s like all that has faded away and you’re still that cowering woman who was too afraid to leave him. “Get up. We’re going home.”

The revving of bike engines resonate throughout the too calm night and something in your chest loosens.

Breathe. You are not weak anymore.

You warily climb to your feet, making sure to keep some distance between you and him.

Breathe. You are not a victim anymore.

Jutting your chin out and squaring your shoulders, you say, “No. I’m already home.”

“ _Y/N_.” You jerk at the sound of your name, your name which oddly sounds like it’s being carried on the wind. David. “ _Remember what you are, Y/N. He is no match for you_.”

_Remember what I am? I’m a halfling. A halfling who still needs to- needs to **feed**_. A hand clamps around your wrist and then you’re being dragged again. Only this time fear isn’t clouding your mind and you have enough clarity to know you can fight back. So planting your feet, you grab your ex’s arm with your other hand and yank back. Surprisingly, he stumbles back and looks at you in surprise.

“What the hell is your problem?” He demands. But instead of cowering, you stand a little taller and meet his gaze head on. Jeff’s own confidence briefly wavers.

Without second guessing yourself, you swing at his face. But instead of closing your hand into a fist, you tighten your fingers and claw his face. Jeff shouts and stumbles backwards after letting you go, gingerly lifting a hand to his wounds. You, however, you stare at your bloodied fingertips. Your heart beats faster, your vision tunnels, and your hearing zones in on the rhythmic thumping of Jeff’s heart and the blood rushing through his veins.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Your breathing gets heavier and then you let your gaze drag up to meet Jeff’s, but something must have changed because his heart rate picks up and his eyes widen. A guttural growl vibrates through your throat and between one blink and the next your teeth are slicing through the flesh of his neck. His pathetic attempts to get you off of him is truly laughable, but an undeniable hunger takes over you.

You clamp one hand over his mouth to stifle his screams, but he yanks on your hair to get you off. Growling in displeasure, you snap his neck and continue drinking him dry. Then when you’re done, you drop his body only to whirl around, growling at the sudden applause. David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko have showed up and parked their bikes at the mouth of the alley. Over Dwayne’s shoulder, Laddie peeks out.

David swings one of his legs over his bike and saunters towards you, still slowly applauding. “That was one hell of a first kill.” He looks you up and down, gaze settling on your transformed face. “Vampirism suits you.”

You growl one last time before straightening your back, slowly feeling your face shift back to normal. “He had it coming.”

“You knew him?”

You kick at your ex’s body. “Unfortunately. He was the bad situation Max plucked me from.”

David tuts. “This could be a problem. Anyone know he was here?”

You shrug. “I doubt he told anyone. His parents didn’t approve of us. But if his body is found here and I’m spotted walking around, his parents will be quick to point their fingers.”

“Okay then.” David twirls around, chains jingling. “Paul. Marko, park your bikes out of sight. Find his car and get rid of it, then get rid of the body. Fly him a state over.”

“Aye, aye.” Paul and Marko mock salute David, and then congratulate you before getting to work.

Following after David, you faintly smile at Laddie since his gaze has yet to leave you. “Sorry you had to see that, kid. He caught me off guard.”

“Was he a bad guy?”

“The worst.”

“Then good.” Laddie jerks his head to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m glad he’s gone and you’re officially pack.”

“Yeah? Me too, Lads.”

* * *

Standing on the ledge of the broken fountain, you do your best to concentrate in order to hover mid-air. The boys made flying look so easy and you were a bit jealous you hadn’t been able to pick up on it. Laddie watches from the couch, eager to watch you fail. Again.

Closing your eyes, you step off the ledge and hold your breath when you don’t immediately fall. But the moment your eyes fly open and you see for yourself that you’re hovering mid-air, you fall. Laddie cackles and you groan as you pick yourself up.

“Laugh it up,” you muse, swatting the dirt from your jeans. “Just wait until it’s your turn. You’ll learn it’s not as easy as it looks.”

The hooting and hollering coming from the cave entrance diverts your attention, and you plop down next to Laddie on the couch. He’s still giggling, so you give him a fond head rub before looking towards the other boys.

“Feeding time! Come and get it, boy and girl.” Marko cheers.

“Hey Laddie,” Paul says, “how many falls was it tonight?”

“Twenty three,” he giggles.

“Hey!” You bark. “Flying’s hard. Okay? I’m still new.”

Dwayne scoffs. “I had flying down my third-”

“Your third day,” you groan. “Yeah, I know. Fuck off, Dwayne.” Laddie laughs louder and you readily catch a container of Chinese food that Paul had chucked at you. “So are we hitting the boardwalk after this or what?”

“Eat. We’ll play later,” David says.

You and Laddie go on to share three boxes of food- noodles and beef teriyaki. The energy in the cave seems to amp up the later it gets, and when it’s time to leave Paul and Marko throw clothing at you.

“Dress up time, chica.” Paul smirks. “You’re luring tonight.”

“Ugh. Gross.” You pick through the clothes, immediately tossing aside the skirts and dresses. “Who are we pulling tonight? Boys are easy. They fall for the innocent act way too easily,” you muse. “The girls are a bit trickier, but easy enough when I introduce myself as a sibling or cousin of yours so I’m not seen as competition.”

“You’re the girl who’s out having fun and gets separated from your girls. Dress pretty,” David says.

“Leather pants it is.”

Then dressed in a fishnet shirt atop your bra, an old leather jacket of David’s, and a pair of black leather pants, you climb on the back of David’s bike before the pack races towards the boardwalk.

You can’t help but giggle at the heated glares you garner from the female population, you having heard their mutterings about you being a quick fling of the boys. Unfortunately for them, you would be sticking around for quite some time.

After the bikes are parked, you hop off and ruffle Laddie’s hair before grabbing up his hand and trying to skip off. You only get a couple of steps before David stalls you.

“Do you remember the plan?”

Turning around, you roll your eyes at his expectant stare. But before you can retort with a smartass comment, the way he looks with the boardwalk lights haloing his head gives you pause. Being that attractive is really unfair.

“Y/N.” Dwayne coughs.

You snap out of your thoughts, mentally groaning at the boys’ all knowing smiles. “I really hate you guys sometimes.”

“It’s not our fault you’re so transparent.”

“Yes,” you deadpan, “and I’m sure the mind link David has with all of us that all of you refuse to tell me how to feel it for myself has nothing to do with it.”

Marko snickers. “Everyone always wants to bang the leader.”

Paul explodes with laughter as your nose wrinkles in distaste. But you’re not one to deny what they clearly know, so you settle for sighing and changing the subject. “Just for that I’m picking someone terrible for you. Let’s go, Laddie. We’ve got rides to ride and people to hunt.”

“I’m sure if you ask nicely, David’ll let you ride his-”

“Kid ears, Paul!” You shout, cutting him off as your cheeks flame. Laddie giggles, no doubt understanding exactly what ride Paul was referring to. When Paul says no more and the guys are all smirking, you chance a look at David only to see him send you a wink. You sigh. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”


End file.
